A New Beginning
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: On a normal day of Lothal, all is not what it seems for the rebels as they are being watched. A girl joins the group of rebels temporarily while later meeting a dark figure. Introducing himself as the Inquisitor, The girl was then kidnapped and hypnotized. Will she fall? Or will she rise as a true rebel?
1. a watchful eye

Okay, so I just joined 2 days ago. This is my first story so I hope you like it. I do not own the inspiration. Star Wars Rebels on Disney XD. BTW: I wanna be an author when I grow up so yea, thought you should know.

Introduction:

It was a normal day of lothal and the empire was guarding supplies. A girl with deep blue eyes and curly blue hair wore a camouflage dress that had a brown belt on it. she wore gray pants underneath it and the same cameo boots that reached her knees. Her parents died eight years ago and she had been on her own sense she was four. Her brother was the main thing that lightened her spirits. She always spent time with him until one dreadful day. He told her he was going to the black market to get food but he never came back. The girl always thought his brother gotten captured or killed. she always wondered each day if she should go outside and come to his rescue but she never did. This was her first time back outside and she wanted to make it worth her while.

The forgotten Jedi

The girl crouched low on a roof of the black market of Lothal. She watched with squinted eyes as a group of storm troopers guarded their supplies. She thought for a moment on how she could steal them. It would be very tough, the stormtroopers were guarding the supplies carefully their blasters armed. The girl was about to move in when she stopped herself. She slapped her hand onto her forehead.

" What am I thinking? Going to storm into there without a weapon." She mumbled. She began to look around and spotted a pipe. She grabbed it and ripped it off. Now she was ready.

She began to jump off when she noticed someone approaching them instead of her. He was hiding in the shadows watching them closely. He nodded toward a girl who nodded back. There was something odd in them. It interested the girl. She began to watch closely as the girl walked up to the stormtroopers.

" Hey have you guys seen a piece of fruit roll by?" She asked them

" Uh no. Now leave before we shoot." One of the stormtroopers said

" Such a shame, Oh well goodbye." The girl said. She began to leave and dropped a small circular object behind her.

The figure began to beep slowly but then rapid. it exploded as others followed. Red and orange flashes followed and many other exploded. The stormtroopers fell to the ground groaning. The mysterious girl grabbed a crate and pulled away with it. The man that was hiding in the shadows came out and grabbed another crate while a lasat that the girl didn't even notice came out from behind the man and grabbed another crate. All three of them pulled away with the crates and left the speechless girl staring at them run away with the objects that were supposed to get her some money for dinner.

The moment didn't last long. The girl began to get up and turn around as she seen an army of stormtroopers behind her.

" You there. this area is off limits." One ordered as they raised their blasters.

Before she could even respond, they started to shoot with their blasters. The horrifying red lasers shoot very fast as the girl raised her arm trying to protect her face from getting hurt. _Well, this was fun. She_ _thought._


	2. the truth comes out

In a split second, A boy leaped in front of her and blocked all the attacks with his light saber.

" We need to move that way now!" The boy said as he pointed to the row of buildings.

He ran and jumped from building to building as the girl followed with incredible speed. She stayed behind him so he could lead the way. Blasters shot from behind her and she remembered that she still had her pipe. She held it like a light saber that the boy had and she blocked all of the attacks. She giggled knowing she had victory when a laser shot out of one blaster. The impact was so strong, it shot the pipe out of her hand. The girl sighed and continued running noticing that the boy was getting farther and farther away. He leaped off of the building and started running toward a big ship. The girl was about to stop when she realized she needed to run faster. out of breath, the girl finally reached the ship as the door was closing and the ship was getting higher and higher. With a big leap, The girl flung herself onto the platform of the ship. She landed on the floor and seen a man looking at her, concern in his eyes.

" Uh Kanan, this is um uh whats your name?" The boy asked

" Elizabeth." The girl said

" Well its an honor to meet you, Elizabeth." Kanan said as he helped her up.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Elizabeth was the one to break the silence.

" Uh, so I never got your name." Elizabeth said with a smile

" Oh, yea its Ezra. Nice to meet you." Ezra responded

" Well Ezra, thank you for saving me." Elizabeth said grateful

" Saving? Ezra care to explain how she even got here?" Kanan asked

" Long story short, she was hiding around where you were doing the supply run and guessing by the look of her clothes, they thought she was a rebel too." Ezra responded

" Hmm... Are you a rebel?" Kanan asked

" Whats a rebel?" Elizabeth asked

" Clearly she doesn't get out much." Ezra remarked

" Ezra-" Kanan began

" No Kanan, its true. I haven't left my house sense my brother disappeared about a year ago." Elizabeth said trying hard to hide her sadness.

There was another awkward silence and this time Ezra was the one to break it.

" Kanan, shouldn't we tell the rest of the crew she is here?" Ezra asked

" Yes I will, but you stay here and watch her." Kanan ordered

" As you say master." Ezra said with a grin.

When Kanan left, it was Elizabeth's time to pour out questions.

" So, uh why do you call Kanan your master?" Elizabeth asked

" Don't you know? Kanan is a Jedi so I'm a padawan." Ezra responded

" YOUR A JEDI?!" Elizabeth yelled. her eyes were so huge they looked like they were about ready to fall out.

" Uh yea but I'm not really a Jedi. I am a padawan." Ezra said

Before She could ask her next question, Ezra interrupted her.

" I bet your next question will be whats a padawan?" Ezra told her when she nodded.

" A padawan is a Jedi in training." Ezra told her

" Oh..." Elizabeth said as there was an awkward silence

" What was all that racket?! I could hear you from the other room!" A girl said as she came out from another room.

" Sabine. This is Elizabeth." Ezra introduced

" Nice to meet you." Sabine said as there was a crash from behind.

Elizabeth stumbled and nearly fell to the ground when Ezra caught her arm and helped her up.

" Looks like I'm gonna be needed in the guns" Sabine remarked as she ran to the other room

Another dreadful crash came as Ezra this time stumbled and nearly fell to the floor.

Elizabeth looked toward the door that Sabine disappeared in.

" What? you want to go shoot in the guns too?" Ezra asked when Elizabeth nodded

" I wouldn't do that. Its not the best way to make new friends when taking stuff without permisison." Ezra warned.

" But I cant just sit here and do nothing!" Elizabeth complained

" Lets just go see Hera instead. But don't interrupt her, she will need to concentrate on flying this ship." Ezra told her

Elizabeth followed Ezra into the cockpit while a Twi'lek was flying the white ship with full concentration. Elizabeth guessed this girl was Hera. Next to her was a man that she had encountered before. it was kanan and he was blasting every tie fighter out of the sky. They would have gained victorious if it weren't for the fact that more were appearing behind it. Ezra sat in a chair and watched it as Hera began to get a little more frustrated.

" Ezra, instead of sitting there you can man the nose guns." Hera snapped

" But I'm supposed to watch Elizabeth!" Ezra complained

" Well, now your manning the nose guns. Now go!" Hera ordered

" Bye Elizabeth." Ezra said as he left the room

" You know I can help too." Elizabeth told Hera

" You know what would be helpful? Sit and be quiet." Kanan ordered as he shot out multiple tie fighters

" Oh, I will do more than that." Elizabeth said as she sat in a seat.


	3. a dangerous acquantance

She closed her eyes and made her breathing grow slower. Elizabeth touched her crystal necklace and it began to glow. She pictured the tie fighters in her mind as she held up her hand. With a swipe and a fist, Elizabeth slammed it down in the air. It took a few seconds of concentration but then there was rapid beeping. At first Kanan didn't know what it was until there was a huge explosion. One tie fighter exploded as Kanan looked toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth repeated the process again, the necklace growing brighter. Her hair started to rise up and highlights began to glow bright blue. It was as bright as a light saber. As she repeated the process, another tie fighter exploded. This time, Hera had her attention as she clicked on auto pilot. Elizabeth spread her arms out and turned them into fists. she slammed them together into a clap as all the tie fighters exploded into oblivion.

" Elizabeth how-" Hera began when Kanan interrupted her.

" That necklace... its a Khyber crystal isn't it?" Kanan asked

" Well... I knew it was a crystal but never what kind. My parents gave it to me when they left." Elizabeth remarked as she stared at the jewel. It began to loose its lightness as it faded away, her highlights disappeared and her hair fell.

Hera noticed red lights turn green and she pressed a button. With that light grew bright and the crew entered hyperspace.

" Elizabeth... Khyber crystal's are light saber crystals. they are only gifted to Jedi's and looking at what you just did with the force, I say you have the potential to become one." Kanan said

" So what I am hearing is... your gonna train me?" Elizabeth asked

" Well..." Kanan begun

" Kanan, you can't train Elizabeth and Ezra both. It will be very difficult."

" Difficult Hera, but not impossible." Kanan said with a smile.

" Hey how did all the tie fighters just explode?" Ezra asked as he came in and sat in a chair

" Your little friend here who you saved is a born Jedi." Kanan told him

" Wait what? You can use the force?" Ezra asked her

" Yep." Elizabeth said with a smile

The crew emerged from hyperspace as the came back to Lothal. the began to land in a wasteland that had stretches of dried grass that desperately needed water. Elizabeth got up and began to walk out.

" Where are you going?" Ezra asked

" I just need to be alone for a while. This is a lot to take in you know?" Elizabeth told him as he nodded

Elizabeth exited the ghost and noticed where she was. There was a tall rock not that far that she used to try to climb but always fail. well, that was a while ago and now it was very easy to climb. She sat down on top of the ground looking up to the sky feeling the wind in her hair.

"Hmm... Jedi Elizabeth... I like the sound of that." Elizabeth remarked

" A Jedi? How intriguing..." A man with a white face said. He had yellow eyes and a red light saber. You didn't have to go outside every day to know who he was. The man was the inquisitor.

_Okay, I know what your thinking: The inquisitor is dead! Well having Darth Vader here would just be to dramatic and there is really no one else except for agent Kallus but I am going to probably include him later. I usually just go with the flow so i don't know if I will include him or not. But the inquisitor seemed the best guy to choose to encounter first so the rebels will just act like they never killed him._


	4. The act

The suspense  
has  
ended  
Here is the next chapter hope u like it!

The inquisitor approached Elizabeth with kind and generous eyes.

" Get back!" Elizabeth yelled outraged. This guy was a commander of the empire. HE ordered his troops to capture her parents. She wanted more than anything to clash with him and make him pay, but she had no weapon and was as helpless as a newborn kitten.

" You know... I think its quite bold of you to rise up and join the rebels." The inquisitor said calmly as he approached her.

" You can play your mind games. But it will never work!" Elizabeth yelled

" You must be either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to talk to me like that." The inquisitor boomed

With that, he shot his hand forward and Elizabeth shot off the cliff and into the grass. Her ankle got sprained and she could hardly get up.

" W-What are you gonna do?" Elizabeth asked her voice quivering

" I will take you for bait for the rebels." He said with a grin

He raised his hand and through the force, Elizabeth began to rise. Elizabeth clenched her neck as she could barley breathe. Behind her, Kanan was using the force to sling shot her into the grass away from any further harm. Elizabeth struggled to get up but stumbled. Luckily, Ezra was by her side helping her get up.

" You need to get treated. head back to the _ghost_." Ezra ordered

" I may have a sprained ankle, but I can still fight!" Elizabeth told him

" With what? You don't even have a weapon." Ezra asked

Elizabeth's eyes started looking around. She spotted nothing but dry grass and rocks. Her eyes met Ezra's wrist and as soon as it did, he understood. Ezra took off his sling shot and gave it to her. Elizabeth took the gadget and adjusted it on her arm. Elizabeth aimed the ball of yellow electricity. She released it with incredible speed and accuracy. It hit the inquisitor but hardly made a dent. Ezra ignited his light saber and ran toward the inquisitor.

" I feel rather bored of this quarrel." the inquisitor commented as he blocked all attacks easily

He raised his hand and with a swipe, Elizabeth got shot agenst a rock. The impact was so strong, that it left her dizzy. Everything turned blurry and Ezra noticed her condition. Ezra turned off his light saber and ran toward Elizabeth. He crouched by her side worry and fear in his eyes.

" Are you okay?" Ezra asked her

When she didn't respond, Ezra started to get real worried.

" Oh man... I knew I should have taken you back to the _ghost_." Ezra replied when Elizabeth did not.

" Kanan we have an um situation." Ezra called

" What?! Why didn't you take her back to the_ ghost_?!" Kanan yelled outraged

I know, I know..." Ezra repeated then turned his attention back onto Elizabeth

" Its going to be all right... Just stay with me. We cant lose you Elizabeth. Its going to be all right..." Ezra assured her

Ezra started to get blurrier and blurrier. Elizabeth looked at kanan clash with the Inquisitor clash with him one final time. Then she fell unconscious.

_** to be continued**_

_**Okay the next chapter should come within a day or to. I love writing and I write fast so u don't have to worry about the waiting. though because of all my hard work I don't write on the weekends. I'm a busy girl! So you should get the next chapter but that will be it until Monday or Tuesday at the latest.**_


	5. hypnotized

** A cute little note before reading any further ( authors note )**

**Okay time for chapter 5. first of all I wanna make a shout out. Yes my very first one (squeal!) Okay, i would like to point out a few authors that i seriously love. Animatedfangirl21101 is amazing! seriously read her books. i love the conversations before and after the stories. I havent checked out Chimongra but ezraSWrebels says shes pretty epic so i gotta check it out. So ezraSWrebels has amazing books too. u should defiantly read them. She also posted my first and so far only comment. yes only one comment but, ( I might be reading this wrong still learning the ropes.) I _DO_ have about 400 views! yes in like 3 days I got 400 views on my first and only book! (squeal!) Thank you guys so much! seriously when I seen it I did a little happy dance. ( yes I am known as a dork ) Okay enough chit chat. Time for chapter 5. I'm gonna do an Ezra pov for once. And yes i am aware on how short and boring this chapter is.**

**EZRA POV:**

Ezra watched as Elizabeth fell to the floor unconscious.

" Finally she entered sleep. I thought she might never." The inquisitor replied

"You will pay!" Ezra yelled. he ignited his light saber but before he could even run towards him, the Inquisitor shot him and Kanan acres away. The inquisitor then took Elizabeth away and jumped in his tie fighter. Then he sped away.

" We have to save her!" Ezra told Kanan

" Yes, but we need to tell Hera, Sabine and Zeb." Kanan told him

" I haven't seen Zeb in a while." Ezra told him

" He was on a secret mission." He should be back by now." Kanan replied

Kanan and Ezra ran to the _ghost _and approached the cockpit.

Kanan's hypothesis was correct. Sabine was sitting in a chair and next to him was Zeb. The purple Lasat grumbled in boredom as all was quiet except for the faint beeping of Hera. she was sitting down and fixing the shield while chopper was next to her powered down. Not long ago, there was a blackout in the ship and chopper was the only one with a big enough power source to power it. Ever sense then, chopper has been powered down.

" Where is Elizabeth?" Sabine asked

" Whose Elizabeth?" Zeb grumbled

" You haven't told him?" Kanan asked Hera

" No, I thought Elizabeth should." Hera replied

" Well, I don't think we will be seeing her for a while. The inquisitor got her." Ezra told them

This got everyone's attention. Sabine looked up while Hera stopped working. Even Zeb was listening. All eyes were on Ezra.

" She got knocked out when she left. We tried to rescue her but it was too late." Kanan replied

" We gotta save her!" Ezra added right after Kanan finished.

" Where gonna need a plan." Sabine thought out loud

" Wait a minute. Remember when we sent chopper under cover? He took the information about prisoners when we had to rescue Kanan. What if we do the same this time." Ezra suggested

" That might work..." Kanan thought aloud

" Uh aren't u forgetting something? Choppers powered down." Zeb grumbled

" Then we will need another power source." Ezra told them

" Ezra, chopper is incredibly old. They haven't made a power source powerful enough to power him in about 500 years." Hera told him

" Then we will take it out of the ship." Ezra said happily

" But then the ship will be powered down. Honestly think more clearly." Kanan told him

" Hmm... We still have that tie fighter that we used. Maybe we could use that.

" That things only got room for four people tops." Hera told him

" Then u me Ezra and chopper will go. Zeb u and Sabine keep the information handy and if u spot anything worth mentioning or important tell us." Kanan instructed

" Okay so when will we leave?" Ezra asked.

" Tomorrow, We will get the information. The next day we will leave. Lets hope the empire doesn't do anything to bad to Elizabeth in that amount of time." Kanan instructed

Elizabeth pov:

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of a door opening. Everything was still blurry and Elizabeth could barley hear the voices. _Is today shove socks in your mouth day or am i going deaf?_ She thought. She seriously hoped it was the first one. The talking seemed to get quieter and quieter until everything turned black once again. The next time she woke up, It didn't seem blurry and she could hear normally. There was only one other thing different: Her hands were behind her back and chained to the wall.

The inquisitor came into the room after hours of struggling against the chains. He looked at me and chuckled as he gave probably the first smile he ever made in years.

" I enjoy watching you struggle but I have a new task for you instead of being bait for the rebels." The Inquisitor

" What task? Whatever it is i will never do it in a million years!" Elizabeth yelled

" Oh its nothing much. your just going to become my padawan." He said

" You must be pretty stupid to think I will just say, oh yea sure I will join the dark side and give up my life and friends." Elizabeth spat

" Oh but it wont be you that will become my padawan. It will be your power." The inquisitor said with a smile

" What-?" Elizabeth began but before she could answer, the Inquisitor held up his hand. Elizabeth struggled to breathe as she began to get unconscious. Darkness engulfed her as she was sleeping and she rose once again. Her camouflage outfet turned black and dark grey while her pants turned black. her eyes turned like the inquisitors, yellow and black eyes. Her hair was changed too as it started to flicker then explode into black flames.

The inquisitor pushed a button and Elizabeth dropped to the floor. She got up and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

" Now, you shall be the one to attack the rebels." The inquisitor boomed

" And what makes you think i wont fail? I am as weak as that stupid Elizabeth girl." Elizabeth told her

" Oh, but you wont. The rebels you made friends with will not want to even leave a mark on you. They will be weak vulnerable. and you can strike and end them once and for all." The inquisitor ordered

" I will do that on one condition. Don't call me Elizabeth. That names too bright. Call me Selene." Selena said like a diva as her dark blue lipstick shined in the light.

**_That's the end of this chapter! hope u guys like it I will post more on Monday!_**


	6. The return of the grumpy droid

Ezra POV:

Ezra looked toward Hera who took out the power source. Then, everything turned pitch black.

" Ugh, someone turn on a light." Zeb grumbled

" There are no lights when the ship is powered down." Sabine told him as Ezra ignited his light saber. He used it as a light source as Kanan did the same. Together, they helped Hera get some light as they attached the power source to Chopper. It took a few minutes, but soon the orange droid awoken with a few grumbles.

"Chopper looks more unhappy than usual." Hera told them

" Oh, yea... I forgot. To get chopper's power source I kinda had to trick him." Ezra said with a smile.

" Well, that was the past. Now chopper, I need you to disguise yourself so you can get information on prisoners." Kanan ordered as Chopper grumbled.

" We might as well get started." Sabine said as she got out her spray gun

Chopper grumbled and tried to escape when Zeb blocked him.

" Your not going anywhere, you bucket of bolts." Zeb grumbled

" Please chopper. We want to save a friend." Hera pleaded

Soon chopper gave in and rolled up to Sabine who started spraying him. It didn't take long for the unimaginably talented artist to make chopper an identical version of an empire droid.

" There you go chop." Sabine with a smile.

" Prepare for an op." Kanan told them

" Kanan?" Ezra asked when everyone left

" Yeah, kid?"

" Remember when you used the force to detect Luminara? I used it to detect you too. Maybe we can try doing it with Elizabeth." Ezra suggested

" We can do it together. Come meditate with me." Kanan suggested

They walked toward the exit and opened the platform. Ezra and Kanan walked toward a small patch of dry grass. Ezra sat down followed by Kanan. They both closed their eyes.

_ Come on Elizabeth... where are you? Ezra thought_

kanan POV:

Kanan kept his eyes closed as Ezra mumbled to himself. He traced Elizabeth's mark, a heartbeat on a star destroyer. _Good, shes alive now I can send a message_. he thought. But something was wrong. Something was clouding his vision. Something dark. Could it be Elizabeth succumbed to the dark side? Kanan knew it couldn't be true. He sent a message toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth/Selene POV:

Selene dodged all of the inquisitors attacks and charged with her new red light saber. She clashed with him but he was more powerful. He flung her aside and she fell. She immediately got up and charged again.

" Focus Selene. Use the force to knock me aside." The inquisitor ordered

Selene did that, but the inquisitor did it at the same time and they both got slingshot aside.

" Now work on your balance and your landing so when you fall, You will be up in a split second.

Selene nodded and did the same when a sharp pang hit her head. She started feeling dizzy but ignored it. _I have training to accomplish. _she thought

_" Elizabeth are you there?" _A man asked her in her mind

_" Whose there?"_ Selene asked

" Its me Kanan. Don't worry. We will get you out of there." Kanan told her.

_" I am perfectly fine where I am. And as for that wretched name... I am Selene. Elizabeth is long gone. She succumbed to the dark side._" Selene spat back

" Selene, focus. Or you will never beat the rebels." The inquisitor boomed

Selene sighed and cleared her mind. She then charged toward the inquisitor.

_" I will get you Kanan. I will get you and your little padawan too_." Selene boomed in her mind

Kanan POV:

Kanan opened his eyes widely. _So it was true_. he thought as he looked at Ezra who opened his eyes seconds later. _Elizabeth succumbed to the dark side_.

**That's it for this chapter! Now i got 600 views! Keep them coming people!**


	7. New information

_**Kanan POV:**_

" Kanan I give up. I have been trying for over three hours and haven't even got a flash of Elizabeth. How did you do?" Ezra asked

" Well... I seen her." Kanan told him

" You did?/! What did she say?" Ezra asked

" Well... she said she was on a star destroyer. But then it all blacked out. She must be too weak to use the force." Kanan lied. he didn't want the kid to worry to much. Once they found Elizabeth, he would try to bring her back... somehow.

" Hey guys were ready! Come on!" Hera ordered while she waited on the platform

Ezra led the way as Kanan,Hera and Chopper ran toward the TIE fighter. All four of them hopped in as Hera took position as pilot. Ezra looked over her shoulder on one side as Kanan looked over her other shoulder. Chopper sat in the back right behind her.

Hera took off toward the nearest star destroyer.

" This is LRC-001. State you business." A commander said over the mic

" I have found a run away droid that i have tracked to this destination. I suspect this is one of yours." Hera told him

" Permission to dock. bay 1." The man said

" Okay chop u ready?" Ezra asked the now gray droid

The droid gave a few grumbles but got in position as he left the Tie fighter.

Chopper POV:

The now black and metallic droid rolled its way passing stormtroopers peacefully. He made his way to the common room where a man looked sternly at the droid.

" Your late. Hurry up and plug in." The man answered

Chopper grumbled and plugged into the computer.

" I do not see the information on my screen. Are you even the droid that is supposed to come here?" The man asked

" You there. Come over here and read this droids operating number." The man told another

" Droid number C1-10P... i can barley read it sir." He reported back

" It must be an older version. We will get it upgraded." The man told the other.

This was enough for Chopper to hear. He hurried up and unplugged and exited the room as fast as he could. Sirens wailed as he could hear voices on the com's of the other stormtroopers. Although he could hear it, he could only hear chunks of it. Run away droid... C1-10P... Be captured... was enough for chopper to hear. He rolled back into the TIE as fast as he could. When they got there, Hera clicked on a button and they sped off and away from the star destroyer. They headed back to Lothal where Zeb and Sabine were over joyed to see them. Well, mostly Sabine.

Ezra POV:

" Took you long enough." Zeb grumbled as chopper projected the page on prisoners.

" Uh, i see a page on Rodian prisoners." Ezra said as he looked at the page disapprovingly.

" Why aren't we seeing Elizabeth?" Hera asked Chopper. Chopper protested with grumbles in droid language.

" Try looking up Elizabeth itself." Kanan suggested

Chopper did that and up came a picture of two girls. One was labeled Elizabeth while the other was labeled Selene.

" It says Elizabeth changed into Selene. It says she has been taken under supervision of the Inquisitor. Now she trains as his...padawan..." Kanan read aloud and looked at Hera. Their eyes met, both full of concern.

" I thought I could trust Elizabeth..." Ezra mumbled

" We all did Ezra... But that was a mistake." Hera told him

" Hold on Ezra. It says Elizabeth... It says Elizabeth..." Sabine began her eyes huge.

" Uh, yea i know it says Elizabeth. What is your point?" Ezra asked

Sabine cleared her throught and stared into Ezra's eyes.

" Ezra it says Elizabeth_ Bridger." _Sabine told him

" Wait what? Elizabeth is _related_ to me?" Ezra asked as he stared at the name It indeed said Elizabeth followed by Bridger."

" Wait a minute. That day I met you. That was a year ago. Elizabeth said she lost her brother a year ago. You saved me from the Tie... Everything was happening so fast that I forgot about her." Ezra told them

" Kanan... Elizabeth is my sister!" Ezra told him wide eyed.

**_Okay thats it for this chapter thank you guys for 700 views! Omg its so awesome! Star wars rebels rocks am I right?! See ya next time!_**


	8. The battle begins

**Okay, it took longer because i wanted to put my best effort into it. Here is the next chapter:**

The crew looked at Ezra wide eyed and speechless. Hera broke the silence.

" Ezra, it said changed doesn't that mean she turned into someone else?" Hera asked.

" Back when I was in the academy, my teachers always told me that the empire was full of organization, and they honor those that don't follow the code. Those that weren't hypnotized by those words were taken into a special room. When they come out they seem distant... not themselves. In the end they are the strongest stormtroopers. some earn a higher level than others." Sabine told them

" So what i am hearing is that my little sis got hypnotized by the Inquisitor... great." Ezra mumbled sarcastically.

" And turn into that." Kanan added as he pointed to the projection of Selene.

Anger boiled inside Ezra. first his parents now his sister. The empire was doing this to him. No, the _Inquisitor _was doing this to him. The inquisitor... he will pay.

" When I sensed Elizabeth, I sensed darkness too. I sensed Elizabeth succumbed to the dark side. I didn't want to believe it. but I had too when she said to herself when I told her that we were going to get her out." Kanan told them.

" That wasn't her fault. Lets go save her." Ezra told him

" I don't think she will want to be saved when we go see her." Kanan argued

" Then we will grab her and lock her up in the med bay until we can find a way to bring her back. Please Kanan shes my sister, my only family i have left." Ezra pleaded before thinking for a moment

"Only blood family i have left." Ezra added quickly.

Kanan thought for a moment before giving an answer.

" Alright, i hope i don't regret this." Kanan said mumbling the last part to himself

" Thanks Kanan. you wont regret this i promise." Ezra told him as he disappeared in the _ghost_.

" Kanan, look out for Ezra. I will go get the med bay ready." Hera told him as she went inside too, followed by Sabine and Zeb. Kanan sighed and looked at Chopper.

" I seriously hope i don't regret this." Kanan told him as he followed the others inside.

Kanan walked inside the _Ghost_ and walked to his room. As he passed by Zeb's room, he heard loud banging. It couldn't hurt to look and see whats up. Kanan opened the door to see Ezra bouncing off the walls.

" Okay what to pack. My lightsaber of course but what for her? She doesn't even have a weapon. Well, she has the force but i want to give her something like a gift. It should defiantly be a weapon but what? What am I thinking? Just gonna go up and talk to her saying oh yea your my sister. She may go crazy, faint or do something insane." Ezra said as he sat on his bed. it wasn't until then that he realized Kanan watching him through the door way.

" Hey Kanan. How much did u see?" Ezra asked

" Not much. Are you ready?" Kanan asked

" Yea, lets go." Ezra said as he and Kanan walked outside toward the tie fighter

They hopped in and Kanan took position as pilot. it wasn't until then, that they sped off toward outer space.

" So, We know she is in a Star Destroyer but where? There must be thousands everywhere." Ezra asked

" I looked deeper in the information Chopper had. The Star Destroyer she is in is heading to the planet where u rescued me from." Kanan told him

" Mustafar... Where Jedi go to die." Ezra mumbled

" Yes, I am guessing when the Inquisitor is done with Elizabeth, he wont want to continue her training." Kanan said.

" Then lets go." Ezra told him

They rode to Mustafar where three Star Destroyers were sitting near the planet. Ezra closed his eyes and tried to sense his sister. He sensed a heartbeat in the middle one. It was beating fast as if she was out of breath. She was alive, but Kanan was right. With Elizabeth's signature, was a something dark coming from it.

" Shes alive in the middle ship." Ezra told him as Kanan sped the Tie off toward the middle ship

As they approached the middle ship, they seen that the security was low. There were no TIE fighter's, no stormtroopers and, and no sirens to wait to let them know they were here. Everything was eerily quiet and the only thing Ezra and Kanan could hear was distant lightsaber clashes. They followed the sound to see The Inquisitor clashing with Selene. Selene gave a smile as if the gift that she had been waiting for had finally arrived. This gave the Inquisitors attention and he turned toward us, his mustard yellow eyes gleaming in the light.

" Its a pleasure to see you again Kanan. You too Ezra Bridger." The Inquisitor boomed.

" Why don't you just hand over the girl and we will be on our way." Kanan instructed.

" What makes you think i even want to go with you?" Selene said.

" Selene, you are not skilled enough to go against the Jedi. Take his Padawan instead. I will take the Jedi." The Inquisitor boomed

" Gladly." Selene said

The Inquisitor charged toward Kanan and ignited his lightsaber. Kanan did the same and he clashed with the Inquisitor. Selene ran toward Ezra and turned on her lightsaber. Ezra did the same but mostly dodged her attacks.

" Elizabeth, why can't I get through to you?" Ezra complained as she blindly clashed with him.

" Heh, its fun how you try. The Inquisitor was right, when i battle you, you are weak and vulnerable." Selene said

With that, Selene jumped on Ezra's head. She performed a back flip and Ezra when falling to the ground. He got up, dizzy and looked at Selene.

Selene knocked Ezra backward and he stumbled hanging on for his lie on a platform. Selene approached him as he looked up, eyes full of fear. He was still recovering from his dizziness, so he couldn't get up.

" No!" Kanan screamed as he ran toward Ezra.

The Inquisitor shot Kanan up against a wall and he couldn't move. All Kanan could do is watch his padawan suffer.

" Elizabeth don't do this. Remember who you are. Your my sister!" Ezra pleaded.

Another pang of hurt shot through her head but she shook it off.

" Sorry kid, but I'm no ones sister." Selene said as she stepped on both of his hands.

Pain shot through Ezra as he had no choice but to let go. His hands felt numb and he did what his mind was screaming for him to do. He let go and shot down into the deepest darkest abyss.


	9. farewell to a new friend

Pain shot through Selene as she stepped on Ezra's hands. memories flooded through her.

"Elizabeth, listen to me honey. In a minute the empire will come to take us away for the broadcasts of freedom we have done to the empire. Now, they don't know i have a daughter and a son so u guys have to go into hiding. Ezra, look out for her and protect her with your life." A women said. for some reason Selene knew this was her mother

" Selene listen to me please take this crystal and protect it with your life. One day, you may fall to the deepest darkest time but this crystal will shine bright and be there to save you." Mira Bridger said as the doors stormed open. Stormtroopers flooded the house as Ezra grabbed her arm. He lead her behind a couch as they watched in horror as the stormtroopers took her parents away.

The room darkened and Selene saw another image.

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could as Ezra wailed.

" How did you get so fast?!" Ezra complained

" Come on Ezra, i didn't know you were that slow. i mean come on i can run backwards faster than you." Elizabeth said with a laugh. She spun around and showed off as she ran backwards and still could outrun Ezra.

" Uh, i would be paying attention-." Ezra began but it was too late. Elizabeth slammed into something hard and stumbled to the ground

" -if i were you." Ezra finished as he helped her up

They looked at the white tower and they both knew this was the perfect home.

" Come on lets go check it out!" Elizabeth told him as they raced to the ladder.

the image began to get blurrier and blurrier as Selene watched the kids run up the ladder. The image soon disappeared and a new image came into view. It was the same people, this time Ezra looked fourteen and Elizabeth looked eleven. There was one thing different: They looked like they haven't eaten for decades.

" I will be back soon I promise." Ezra assured

" We haven't been lucky these past few times. Maybe i should go with you." Elizabeth told him

" Its too dangerous. I am supposed to protect you with my life. How can i do that if we go around knocking stormtroopers to the ground. Who knows what will happen. I promise i will bring back food this time." Ezra assured.

" But i want to come too!" Elizabeth pleaded.

" Hey i have a surprise for you. go look in your room." Ezra told her

" Really?! Oh yay! i wonder what it is!" Elizabeth said as she ran away.

Ezra ran out the door and locked it. When Elizabeth returned she slammed her hand on the door.

" Oh, when you come back Ezra YOUR GONNA PAY!" Elizabeth screamed. She wasn't really mad at him, just worried about his safety.

Selene then saw a time lapse of Elizabeth. Days went by, then weeks, then months. Some times Elizabeth would watch the door. Other times she would hide in a corner scared that stormtroopers would burst through the door. She would get angry at other times. And boy who knew such a tiny slim girl could have such pipes. She could scream so high glass would shatter if there were any windows. She would grab all the storm trooper helmets and smash them into small pieces. Finally on one final day she sobbed in a corner. At least a year had went by, and she sat there in a corner sobbing. She got up and looked at the door that was rusted shut. When she cried, she usually cried by the door expecting Ezra to burst through the door any moment, His soothing words and sympathy bringing smiles to her face once again. But he never came, and she picked up a metal object. She formed it onto a bow, made out of the bucket helmets that she smashed. She raised it and shot an arrow at the door. She expected it to fall out and it did, The rust had made it weak and now the door to the outside world was open. Elizabeth ran outside and stopped at the door.

" Its good to meet my other self." Elizabeth told Selene as her eyes grew wide. She didn't know that she could see her. The vision got very blurry and Selene came back into real time.

Ezra looked at Selene eyes wide and his hands began to slip. He began to fall as Selene watched.

" Ezra!" Selene screamed. She held out her hand and took hold of his brothers. Selene helped him up and they looked at kanan.

" I got it." Kanan said. Before the Inquisitor could realize what the Jedi was planning, Kanan shot his hand to him and He flung to the other side. The impact made the Inquisitor loose focus and Kanan dropped to the floor.

Ezra ran up to Kanan and helped him up. They both nodded to each other and charged toward the Inquisitor who was running toward Selene. Selene ignited her red light saber. But something was different. When she ignited her light saber it started to glow. She shielded her eyes and when the glowing stopped she stared at it her mouth dropping to the floor. Instead of red, the light saber turned blue. She charged toward the Inquisitor but he flung her up against a wall. Selene hit to the floor on her knees. She stared at the cold gray floor. The Inquisitor charged toward her but Ezra blocked the attack.

" You still want to save that traitor?" The Inquisitor boomed

" Yes, shes my sister. And no matter how much pain she has caused, I still will be there to back her up, to protect her with my life." Ezra said

" Hmph okay, first you then the wretched girl." The Inquisitor decided. He then charged toward Ezra and he blocked the attacks but very poorly. He wasn't that good for a padwan that has been training for a year. Selene got up and slid beside them. Now behind the Inquisitor, Selene began to attack too. She was more skilled as she trained under the Inquisitor. Kanan watched them for a minute before charging toward them.

All three of them clashed with the Inquisitor. Become quite aware of the situation he was in, The Inquisitor made this a bit more interesting. He flung all three of them on the side of the platform. Ezra fell off and grabbed Selene's black shoe. Selene yipped and started to slide off too. She grabbed hold of the platform.

" Ezra! I can barley hold on!" Selene grunted

" Not doing very good down here either!" Ezra yelled.

Kanan ran to their side and grabbed Selene's hand. But that was a big mistake. The Inquisitor shot them all down off the platform and they fell head first.

" I AM DONE!" Selene screamed

She touched her blue crystal and it began to turn black. the black crystal glowed bright and lifted all three of the Jedi. Selene jumped down onto the platform and Ezra and Kanan stumbled. But Selene wasn't done just yet, her eyes glowed bright yellow and her hair turned from black to dark indigo. She ignited her light saber and it began to grow extremely long. now at least 30 ft long, Selene charged with incredible power. she clashed with the Inquisitor and surprised by the power, he stumbled. Selene stomped a foot on the ground and fire exploded beneath the platform. She shot her hands forward and The Inquisitor shot to the end of the platform. He fell but grabbed the edge. He hung there and stared into Selene's eyes.

" You have betrayed me. For that, you must pay the ultimate price." The Inquisitor said. He let go of his hands and fell into the fire. Pain inched up Selene's spine as she fell to the ground. Her skin bubbled as it burned more than anything she ever felt in her life. Her skin turned pale as she breathed into raspy breaths. Ezra ran to her side as Kanan did the same.

" Ezra, lets go!" Kanan told him as he slung Selene over his shoulder.

They ran to the TIE and sped off. Ezra sat down in the back and set down Selene. She opened her eyes just barley and tried to croak a few words.

" Don't say anything just relax. We will get you to the med bay as soon as we can." Ezra told her.

" Its too late for me..." Selene said with a cough

" Its never to late!" Ezra told her

" No... its to late for me... The Inquisitor... Used... His power... to create me..." Selene managed to rasp

" When he destroyed himself... He destroyed me too..." Selene whispered.

" No! I already lost Elizabeth... Your all i have left of her." Ezra said as he began to cry

" Ezra... come on you look like a... baby..." Selene said with a weak laugh

" Don't worry... Elizabeth is not lost..." Selene told him

" What?" Ezra asked but before he could get an answer Selene's head dropped and her breathing stopped. The darkness inside of her escaped and disappeared. Her color in her clothes returned along with her hair. Soon, Elizabeth had returned to her original state.

The TIE finally got to the _Ghost_ and landed. Kanan ran toward the med bay with Elizabeth slung over his shoulder. Hera followed him and they lay her down onto the bed.

" Is she even alive?" Ezra asked them

" Yes but just barley. I expect it will take a simple procedure." Kanan told them

**_That's it for this chapter. I will be doing one more chapter for a conclusion. But don't worry i will never toss Elizabeth into the trash! I will also be doing some shorts that will be about 1-2 chapters i have 3 ideas one is the blackout where we go back in time to where the ship got blacked out. Another is the new friend. Which is when Elizabeth introduces the crew with two other girls which one of them has a big enough power source for chopper. One final one is called too powerful its when Elizabeth shows the crew the other girl but somethings wrong. She cant control the force and it is out of control. Will the crew be able to save her? This is what i got so far don't worry i will get them posted as soon as i can!_**


	10. The new and old weapon

**_HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I GOT 1,500 VIEWS! THANK U GUYS SO MUCH!_**

Kanan looked at the screen. He seen over 20 fractured body parts. He worked day and night but before he could even finish Elizabeth bolted up gasping. She looked at Kanan and began to cry. She sat up and gave him a big hug her skinny arms hugging his neck.

" Its okay... you should get some rest." Kanan told her. Elizabeth nodded and smiled. She lay down and fell asleep.

The next time Elizabeth woke up all was quiet. no one was in the room. Elizabeth got up as pain inched up her spine. She ignored it and stumbled to the door. Right when she was about to open it, Ezra opened the for her on the other side. Right then, she lost her balance and stumbled to the ground.

" Hey are you okay?" Ezra asked her.

" Y-yea... I just feel a little funny but i will be alright." Elizabeth answered

" Its funny... when i talk to you i feel like i am talking to you and Selene." Ezra told her

" Selene? Don't tell me you found a replacement already!" Elizabeth said with a small chuckle

" What? No. Selene is your dark half, i guess you would call it that. You know she saved my life and sacrifice herself for us. Without her, you wouldn't stand here right now." Ezra remarked looking up at the sky

" Selene... I wish i could meet her." Elizabeth said sadly.

" Elizabeth... your awake." Kanan told her

" Yes, how long have i been out?" Elizabeth asked

" thirteen days to be exact." Kanan told her

" I really was loosing hope. I thought i would lose you again." Ezra said sadly

" Loosing hope..." Elizabeth echoed

" Oh yea Ezra i want you to come into the med bay for a second. Just Ezra." Elizabeth said looking at Kanan. Kanan nodded thinking this was a brother sister thing and left. Ezra walked in and looked at the blue eyed girl.

" Anything you care to tell me?" Elizabeth said tapping her foot on the ground, arms crossed. She arched her eyebrows and gave a cold stare into Ezra's soul. Elizabeth sent chills up Ezra's spine and made his mind go blank.

" Uh... Oh yea. Elizabeth this may be shocking... But uh... Jeez this is hard. Elizabeth your my little sister." Ezra told her.

Elizabeth let out a loud sigh and sat on the bed of the med bay.

" You really took this long to realize it? Jeez your as slow as you were when you were young." Elizabeth said as she looked at the ceiling.

" Whats that supposed to mean?" Ezra asked

" It means your a slowpoke come on and keep up! Oh yea and i have a few presents for _you._" Elizabeth snapped.

" Really? What?" Ezra asked

Elizabeth slapped Ezra and he fell to the floor.

" That's for taking this long to realize it and-" Elizabeth began. She rose her hand and slammed Ezra to the wall.

" That's for leaving me in a locked up house and leaving me to nearly starve and rot to death for a year!" Elizabeth snapped

" Okay okay. I can see your upset. To make it up to you, how would you like to join the crew? Sabine's got an extra bunker and she is excited for you to join her." Ezra told her when she gasped.

" Really?! Oh Ezra, Thank you so much!" Elizabeth said as she gave him a hug.

" Alright, alright now were even. Deal?" Ezra asked her

" Deal." Elizabeth said and they walked out.

" Ugh... Who knew you had such power in the force?" Ezra asked her.

" Yea power..." Elizabeth mumbled looking at the ground

" I think everyone will want to see you and know your okay." Ezra told her as they emerged to the cockpit.

When they opened the door all eyes were on her. They were speechless as they looked at her.

" We've missed you Elizabeth!" Hera said over joyed and spreading tears.

Sabine got up once Hera was done. She walked up to her and smiled.

" I hope you considered the offer. I always wanted a roommate." Sabine said and looked into her eyes. Everyone's eyes were full of hope as they locked on her. She felt like she was about to make a speech to the capital. She cleared her throat and gave an answer.

" I would be honored." Elizabeth said as they all looked like they were about to cheer. But they didn't, they just nodded and smiled.

" Well, if you are going to join the crew you will need a weapon. But the light saber Selene had vanished with the power she held." Kanan told her.

" I know the perfect weapon." Elizabeth said as she left the room.

Elizabeth stood on the same rock as when she encountered with the Inquisitor. She looked out on the plains and sighed. She finally leaped off and left. She appeared in a strange cave.

" Hello? Are you there Isabella? hello?" Elizabeth called.

" what are you doing here?" Came a hiss from behind the walls.

" Its you I'm so glad to see you!" Elizabeth said happily

" Get back! I don't want to hurt you." Isabella said

" I was just wondering if you had any Mandalorian armor." Elizabeth said

" What would you want with mandalorian armor? You look great." Isabella said as she came out of the shadows. She looked like a knight with a helmet and a staff. She wore Mandalorian armor and it looked great on her.

" I want to use the armor to make a weapon." Elizabeth said.

" I have an extra set its yours if u get out as soon as you take it." Isabella said

" Okay, is the force not working to good for you?" Elizabeth asked.

" No, I'm afraid not. some days are better than others." Isabella said.

Not long ago, Isabella realized she was force sensitive to. No, sensitive was to little of a word to describe it. with a raise of the smallest finger she owns, Isabella can raise mountains and explode them into oblivion. She was exiled from capital city because she was too dangerous and later found Elizabeth. They became best friends, her and Ivory. They all met together but one dreadful day, Elizabeth got hurt with Ivory by her side and they never seen Isabella again until this day.

" Oh, well thank you." Elizabeth said as she took the suit. She left the cave always feeling the same amount of sorrow she feels every time she exits her cave.

Elizabeth returned climbed the top of the rock. she sat down and looked at the armor. It can't be cut by anything, not even light sabers. So how is she supposed to cut it? After weeks of back breaking labor and conversations with the crew, Elizabeth finally finished her weapon. It was steal gray, all it needed was an artists touch. Elizabeth took a spray gun and borrowed from Sabine. With a few sprays, her outfit looked identical to her weapon. Elizabeth looked at her necklace. She took it off and stared into its beauty. She didn't love the necklace because it looked priceless and would be worth a fortune. She loved it because it was the last gift given by her mother. Each time she stares inside of its encrusted cracks, she always see's her mother's face. Her smiling at her and soothing her, her hand rubbing in her daughters beautiful raven hair.

" Each day you walked with me countless times. You stood beside me when i thieve. Now, you will stand beside me when i fight. When i fight for the other side." Elizabeth stated as she looked at the sky. She begun shaving the kyber crystal. Soon, it was split into ten small pieces.

Elizabeth included it in each part of her weapon as she slung the bag over her shoulder. She raced to the _ghost_ and when she came back she found Kanan meditating with Ezra in his bedroom.

" Oh, uh, i guess this is a bad time. Wait was i supposed to be talking? Did i do anything wrong or seriously bad by talking while you meditate because if i did, i will try to make it up to you. I will-" Elizabeth went on an on until Kanan held up a hand. Elizabeth snapped her teeth shut and looked at the Jedi.

" I thought you would never finish your weapon. So, what do you have?" Ezra asked as he looked at his little sis.

Elizabeth showed Ezra her new weapon and he looked at it disapprovingly.

" A bow? I never seen a bow and arrow before!" Ezra told her

" Yes i never been a sword person so i studied archery. It comes in handy when you have to reach far away without being spotted. I can also attach bombs and explode stormtroopers from far away." Elizabeth told him

" But when you attach arrows to bombs, your arrows blow up with it. And you only have ten." Kanan told her.

" That is why i used mandalorian armor. No amount of bombs can blow this stuff up. Not even light sabers which is smart because my bow comes with a twist." Elizabeth told the Jedi.

She took out an arrow and touched a steal button. It glowed bright blue and turned into the first light saber arrow. Ezra began clapping as Elizabeth giggled.

" Ladies and gentlemen, creatures of Lothal, i give you the very first Jedi bow!" Ezra said and laughed as Elizabeth joined in. They didn't know why, but they couldn't stop laughing. They thought it must have been because they haven't laughed together for over a year and they didn't want this moment to end.

" Alright Elizabeth, I never got a chance to ask you. Do you want to train to become a Jedi? It will be a long and hard path." Kanan told her

" I would be honored. Thank you, I wont let you down i promise." Elizabeth told him

" Well, your first lesson is meditating. Close your eyes and center yourself. Use the force to detect what ever you please. Meditating helps calm and control the force." Kanan told her

_Calm and control... Maybe Isabella should try that. I am sure she did already but it doesn't hurt to ask. I will tell her later._ Elizabeth thought as she sat down next to Ezra. The two padawan's and Jedi all meditated and each of them were overjoyed to finally have some peace. However, if you were a born Jedi or a true rebel you would know that that moment never lasts forever.

_**And done! That's it for this chapter and my very first book! Okay, its not my very first but it is my very first posting! Please favorite and comment about what you want Elizabeth to see next! Thank you, you were a great audience i can't believe 1,500 people liked it! See ya soon!**_


	11. Bloopers

**OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THIS IS NOT A STORY! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY BOOK: THE NEW BEGINNING DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME CAUSE THESE ARE GONNA BE BLOOPERS ABOUT THIS BOOK! OKAY, SO CELEBRATING ON 1,600 VIEWS I THOUGHT YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW ON SOME THINGS I THOUGHT ABOUT INCLUDING BUT DIDN'T. IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, IT WOULD REALLY CHANGE THE WHOLE STORY. SO, LETS GET ON WITH IT:**

_**1\. Elizabeth actually was going to start out as Sabine's sister. The story would take place when Ezra went undercover and He would meet her. But i decided to go with a mysterious theme and make it so Ezra had at least one family member in the story.**_

_**2\. Elizabeth was never going to be an archer. She was going to have a giant axe that ignites into a light saber. this was supposed to be an interesting and deadly weapon. But then i remembered bow and arrows and decided to use that.**_

_**3\. Elizabeth was going to meet Darth Vader instead of the Inquisitor. This was thought about when i imagined the book. But then i decided to use the Inquisitor and the rebels would think they never existed.**_

_**4\. one final thing that i realized was that Elizabeth was going to be Selene. She would have been the Inquisitor's apprentice right from the start. This would be a big challenge for the rebels and soon she would be defeated.**_

** These things were changed or reworded. I thought it would be nice for you to hear the back story of this book. think of it as behind the scenes! These are the bloopers of this book. There are more in the Rise Of The Guardians book. See you next time!**


End file.
